The Bachelorette
by PuReLoVe99
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy is entered on to the TV show, The Bachelorette. He's not expecting to find love, until he meets the beautiful Clare Edwards and falls in love with her. It would be perfect, if there wasn't 29 other guys wanting her too.
1. Chapter 1

Eli's P.O.V

I hate reality TV shows. So what, you ask, am I doing at the Bachelorette? Well in my defense it was a dare. Yes, it was a stupid, practical joke that got me on TV looking for '_Love_'. Personally, I don't believe it exists. However my best friend and practically brother, Adam disagrees. But it was his biological brother, Drew who forced me into doing this.

_**Flashback**_

_The three boys were sitting in the living room, watching TV. _

"_I'm so bored!" Drew groaned._

"_Well, what do you want to do?" Eli asked, annoyed._

"_Let's… play Truth or Dare, except without the Truth part." Drew said with a grin._

"_You mean let's do random, idiotic things? Sure, I'm in." Eli replied._

"_Me too," Adam stated._

"_Okay Eli. I dare you to …" Drew started. Just then a commercial for the Bachelorette popped up on the screen, saying that they are looking for contestants. "Sign up to go on the Bachelorette."_

So here I am, at the Bachelorette's house, waiting with 29 other douchey guys to meet this 'beauty', that after one look, we're supposed to fall madly in love with.

What bullshit.

Theirs only two types of people who should be on this show:

Number One: People who only care about looks, and don't know how to spell personality, let alone care about it.

Number Two: Have their head stuck up their asses, believing in fairytales, dreams coming true and love at first sight.

Moral of the story, I am neither of these people and this show is a big mistake.

"One minute until you guys will meet the love of you life!" the host says, mainly to the camera, but some what to us.

One minute, until I meet some perky, blonde bimbo that probably cares as much about personality as she has brains. _Yay._

Don't worry, I will be kicked off this show faster than the speed of light, because what this girl is looking for is some muscular, tanned, California Boy with no brain. Not an all black wearing, hearse driving, 'emo' boy like me. So all I got to do is wait to get kicked off.

I decided to start mingling with some of these people; I mean I might as well try having a good time.

"Hey, I'm Eli." I said offering my hand.

"Jake." The man said. He was wearing a purple sweater and baggy jeans, His hair was light brown, and he was wearing a dog tag necklace around his neck.

Where have I seen this guy before? I thought to myself. Then I realized he looked exactly like if Justin Bieber had a twin. Wow, some people try way too hard.

"I know we are supposed to like mingle and stuff, but I came here to win." He stated rudely.

"Good luck to y'ah." I said before rolling my eyes and walking away.

The host announced that She would be entering. They said her name was Clara Something, like it mattered. These guys, more like animals, are probably more interested in her chest size then her name.

And then She entered.

Her crystal blue eyes glistened in the light. Her hair was golden and fell into tiny ringlets just above her shoulder. She wore a silky black dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Her lips were covered in a scarlet lip gloss and opened slightly to the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

I've changed my mind. I do believe in love at first sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli's P.O.V

She was staring at me. Those beautiful blue orbs were watching me.

"Alright, each man will have thirty minutes with Clare. Introduce yourself and get aquatinted. After she's meets every Bachelor, she will eliminate ten of you." The host said.

I wasn't listening to a word he was saying. Her beauty distracted me. _Clare, _I said to myself. Everything about her was so pure.

"Well, who would like to go first?" the host continued. Jake raised his hand quickly, along with twenty other guys. I didn't bother raising my hand; eventually I would get the privilege to talk to my Goddess.

The host pointed at Jake, "You can go first." He said smiling.

"Yes!" Jake screamed, then gave me the dirtiest look ever. After he came back you could tell by the look on his face his meeting didn't go very well, but he continued to brag. I also met a few of the other guys named K.C, Dave, and Fitz. They all seemed like descent guys, but never shut up about themselves.

"Elijah" they all called me. It took them forever to understand the fact that I prefer Eli. Honestly, I hate the name Elijah. It just doesn't suit me.

After endless talking, listening and my brain melting to goo from boredom, I finally got my turn.

I walked across the corridor and knocked before entering the room.

"Hello, I'm Clare Edwards" she said with the most infectious smile in the world.

"Hi, I'm Elijah Goldsworthy, but I prefer Eli." I stated before sitting down.

"You have beautiful eyes," I said before realizing I sounded ridiculous.

"Thank you. You are the first guy to complement me today." She stated.

"I don't understand how guys could walking into a room with a stunning girl and not complement her." I replied and she giggled. "Not to be rude, but I have to ask. How do you deal with all these guys, begging for your attention and wanting to find love? Especially **these** guys." I emphasized

Her smile faded, and she looked deeply in my eyes before replying.

"Can I trust you?" she asked

"Of course." I replied.

"To be honest, I don't know how you're going to survive living with those guys! Seriously, they have no brain cells, and only brag about themselves. This 'Jake' guy was so obnoxious!" She said, her beautiful smile fading away. "I sorry to dump all of this on you, but you're the most real guy I've talked to in a while." As she said that, my heart skipped a beat.

After thirty minutes of mocking the guys and laughing so hard, my time was up.

"Well, I should probably go. My thirty minutes are up." I stated and she frowned.

"Why don't you stay a little bit long?" she asked.

"But the rules…" I started.

"You don't really look like one to follow the rules." She said as she walked toward me. Then she did the unexpected.

She kissed me.

She slowly leaned in and pressed her gorgeous cherry red lips against mine. Her tongue licked my lips for entrance. I allowed her in and our tongues danced together peacefully. I rapped my hands around her waist and she tangled her fingers in my hair.

"So will you stay? Please!" she begged. I couldn't say no to her, not after that amazing kiss, her angelic smile and those breath-taking eyes.

"I'd be honoured to stay longer with you." I replied. Her smiled widened and my heart melted.

"So, tell me about yourself, Eli." She asked, intrigued.

"Well, my name is Eli." I said, stating the obvious and she giggled. "We could do this the fun way and play twenty questions."

"Okay, first question: favourite thing to do." She asked.

"Read." I replied.

"Really? Favourite author?" she questioned.

"Chuck Palahniuk." I stated, afraid of what she might say.

Her eyes widened. "Really? He's my favourite author too!" she stated with a smile.

"Favourite book of his?" we asked in unison, and then laughed.

"Fight Club," I replied.

"Lullaby." She stated.

We continued talking and laughing for another hour, revealing things about ourselves to each other.

"I really must go, before one of the guys punch me in the face for spending more time with you." I said.

"Alright, well if you must go, I'll give you something to remember." She said before kissing me again, this time there was so much passion between us, and it felt amazing.

"Goodbye Blue Eyes." I said, as she smiled.

"Goodbye _Elijah_" she said rolling my name off her tongue.

From her lips, Elijah sounded perfect.

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Please tell me what you think, or how you'd like the story to play out. Also, I'm leaving on vacation for about three weeks and will not be able to update for while. My sincerest apologies. **


	3. Chapter 3

Clare's P.O.V

Thirty guys.

There are thirty guys fighting for my heart. That thought scares me. But only because of the previous relationships I've had, none of them went well. My instinct is kicking in and I'm terrified.

To be honest, I never wanted to do this stupid show. It was my father's idea. More like my father's order. He owns the network, and 'insisted' that I go on this show. His idea is that I will fall madly in love and live happily ever after, plus find a suitable heir to his network. He still thinks I'm Daddy's Little Princess, and believes only a man can run his network properly. God, the man makes me angry. Growing up with him was terrible because he seems to despise women and only cares about his work, so I, being his only daughter, was left to fend for myself.

And where is my mom in all of this? Dead. She's lucky she got away. She passed away when I was seven because of a car crash, and although I miss her terribly, I will always remember that she left me alone in this world to survive. I know it wasn't her fault, but it almost seemed like she wanted to leave. Like this world was a prison and there was only one way to escape. Then again, I was seven.

I just finished talking with my father. He strictly told me that if I bash the show again, with or without Eli, there will be severe punishments. Normally I would have laughed it off, but I've brought Eli into this mess and my dad is capable of doing anything when he is angry and determined.

Another topic: Elijah Goldsworthy. The most memorable guy I've met. Everything about him is so intriguing: his smirk, his style, his personality, and his eyes. His eyes are windows into his soul. I can tell he's had a rough past, but I could spend hours just talking to him, and letting him into my life.

Again with the scary thoughts. I haven't wanted anyone in my life since, well since my mom left. Yes, I've had previous relationships. And yes, they failed miserably. But they only failed because I let them fail. I've refused to let people into my life.

As soon as you let someone in, they always leave. That's what I've learned. That's what I've believed. That's what I've experienced.

So thinking about letting Eli in scares me because I don't want him to go. However, I've only known him for a day. One day! That adds so many more insecurities to my mind. What if I'm jumping to conclusions? What if he doesn't like me? What if he just sees me as another girl? What if he doesn't want to be in my messed up life?

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Come in." I said slightly above a whisper.

"Clare, your father wants you. He said it's urgent." My dad's newest assistant, Jamie said.

"Okay, I'm coming." I replied as I got up from my bed. I started walking to my dad's office.

I almost forgot to tell you the most important part. My dad's office, along with his producing studio is located conveniently inside the Bachelorette House. _Joy!_

I entered his office without knocking.

"Excuse me, it's rude to enter without knock-" he started before realizing it was me. "Oh, hello Princess!"

I groaned at the nickname.

"You wanted me?" I asked rudely.

"Yes sweetheart, I just finished a converence call. My colleagues and I think it would be best for the show, if you eliminated Mr. Goldsworthy."

…

**I apologize for not updating in a while, I've been having writer's block with this story, but I finally got rid of it. I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing. Reading your reviews really make my day. Also I know Clare has a lot of baggage but I'm tired of the show putting all the baggage on Eli, and if he wouldn't have had all of that baggage (or if they would have had equal baggage) we would still have Eclare.**

**In my opinion, Eclare tastes WAY better than Cake. : P **


	4. Chapter 4

Eli's P.O.V

Twiddling your thumbs.

What a stupid habit. It's so pointless.

What do you gain from it? Nothing.

Then why am I doing it? Because I am so nervous, my sweat glands are getting a workout. So nervous, my elegant black hair is turning grey by the second.

But Elijah Goldsworthy doesn't get nervous! He's tough, sturdy and strong, like a rock.

And also hates thinking in third person.

This is what goes on in my head. Constant arguing. From tough guy to sensitive guy; Anger to sadness; Nervousness to happiness. Bi-Polarity drives you literately insane! And it never ends. One minute I'm crying my eyes out over spilled milk, the next I'm breaking bricks on cement. I'm trying to channel my emotions and control them, but they don't want to be controlled. So instead they are disobedient, because they are **my** emotions and every ounce of me is rebellious.

"So why not try medication?" You all are thinking.

Ha.

I laugh at you.

You think I haven't tried? I have attempted to use every bi-polar medication in existence. I found one that slightly works, and by that I mean my house stays in one piece and I no longer cry at sappy romantic comedies, but I still have the constant debate in my head. I pray that the two opposing teams in my head will one day join a coalition, but there are better chances that pigs will fly.

But then again the swine flu.

What was my point again? Maybe my English teacher was right; I am way too wordy.

My point is that standing in a row of thirty men, awaiting my romantic fate is driving me to a whole new level of insanity. It's just another thing to throw into the debate in my head, just another argument. This is what it must be like for a child of divorce; except the difference is parents eventually go to sleep.

Maybe this competition was a bad idea. Maybe I should drop out and continue my career in writing. Love; who needs it? I was doing fine without it, and I will continue to do fine without it.

And then She entered the room.

The reason I am standing here, twiddling my thumbs, with greying hair.

Clare: the woman who made time stop. With her presence, the arguing stopped and my mind just soaked up her beauty.

Looking at her, I think of how stupid I was, about to give up on fulfilling her gentle heart.

There are thirty of us in a row, but only twenty roses in her vase.

I took a deep breath. I was going to get through this with elegance and class, and no anger outbursts or overflowing tears.

"The first rose is for…" she began. "Jake Martin."

Screw elegance and class, I am just going to get through this with no anger outbursts or overflowing tears. What was I thinking anyways? I don't have an elegant bone in my entire body.

Thirty painstaking minutes later and it was down to the last rose.

Not receiving a rose hadn't even crossed my mind.

Here I was, thinking whether or not **I **should choose to stay, when it is not my decision at all!

She looked hesitant before beginning to speak again. "I want you all to know, deciding the twenty guys was the hardest decision of my entire life, and I know you are all wonderful guys, but the last guy I choose is…"

I stopped listening. Here I was about to put everything I have into this girl and love her endlessly, but she doesn't want me.

Stupid of me really, to think a person who I barely know could reciprocate feelings as strong as mine.

"Elijah Goldsworthy"

I let out a sign of relief and I can feel the sadness of the other ten men.

I walk up to her and she asks "Will you except this rose?"

"Absolutely" I reply with a smirk.

Jake's P.O.V

Anger boils inside of me as Elijah accepts the flower.

I can tell she likes him.

After they stop filming and the eliminated men leave, I sneak out of the large room and head to the dorms.

I sneak into Elijah's room and begin rummaging through everything and anything, searching for anything I can use to prove he is a terrible person, or at least cause some kind of commotion.

If I am going to win this I am going to have to play dirty.

I open his nightstand, and am about to give up when I find something very interesting: prescription medication for bi-polar disorder.

Let's just say this competition is about to become very interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Eli's P.O.V

My mind is racing. Pounding. Throbbing. Exploding. Emotions are no longer under my control.

Where are they?

In my night stand? Nope.

Under my bed? Nope

In my suitcase? Nope.

Closet? Nope.

Where is that little pill? That little fucking pill that takes the paranoia away!

The rage. It's early this time…

I begin recklessly throwing things, left and right, up and down. Clothes, books, anything my hands can grab.

I feel it: the urge. The burning sensation that yearns for an act of violence. Smashing, crushing, ripping, I need to destroy something, _anything. _

As I raise my fist and begin to thrust it against the wooden door, a tiny voice whispers in my ear, "But what about her?"

And I freeze.

Her. The blue eyed beauty. If I plummet my fist into this door, I would get kicked off this stupid, yet wonderful, show, and I would never see her again.

Slowly the urge fades away, leaving me startled and confused.

How is it possible? Hundreds of tested medication and a little 'crush' can melt away the anger? Okay, that is an exaggeration, nowhere near a hundred, but certainly a lot.

It can't be possible. My wild mood swings will resurface; I am counting on it. They will contain uncontrollable outbursts of anger, gallons of tears, and extreme paranoia. It will appear when it is least wanted and I will make a complete fool of myself in front of nineteen douchey men and the woman I admire dearly.

"Gentlemen, you have fifteen minutes before we leave, along with Clare, to the Santa Monica Beach."

_I must find those Goddamn pills! _

* * *

><p>Clare's P.O.V<p>

I hate the beach.

I always have and always will.

The sun is scorching, the sand gets everywhere, I look terrible in swimsuits and I burn as red as a tomato.

So why did I agree to be the referee to a beach volleyball match?

Oh yeah, that's right; I didn't.

The executive producer of this show, Reese, aka my arch nemesis and my dad's best friend, thought it would be a great idea to have a group event with all the guys, in a location that would expose their 'fantastic' bodies.

Anything to put on a good show, right?

If anything, it makes me feel overly self-conscious because Reese forced me into a skin tight bikini. Only to make matters worse, this will be broadcasted across the entire nation.

So here I am sitting in a really high chair, sucking in my gut and sipping raspberry lemonade while watching men rally a ball.

I'd rather be curled up on my bed, drinking green tea and reading Chuck Palahniuk's _Invisible Monsters_ or Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice._

At least the lemonade is good.

Then I think of why I'm really here. I suppose to be finding love within the twenty boys around me.

I look from left to right, examining the guys in front of me.

Some of them are very kind. They are sweet, caring, and what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah, Normal.

But to me normal is a synonym of boring.

The last guy that I gaze upon is Mr. Elijah Goldsworthy. Not participating in the madness at all. In fact, he was sitting a little away from the crowd, reading none other than Chuck Palahniuk's _Invisible Monsters_.

Oh how I envied him.

I began to study the character in front of me. His posture, his appearance, everything and anything about him.

Although we were on a beach, he still managed to have a dark façade. His attire, which consisted of sandals, swim trunks and a towel, were all a heavy black, which made him stand out from the other boys' bright greens and blues. The nails on his fingers, which seemed to be colored by none other than a sharpie, slowly tucked a strand of his ravenous hair behind his ear as he gazed upon his book with such intensity. As he read, his feverously tapped his fingers along the pages of the book, and I couldn't help but think he was anxious. Anxious about what?

I then moved my gaze to his face. I was never one to judge one's appearance, but he was definitely good looking, to say the least. His jaw bone was aligned in such a way that looking at him from any angle made his face look stunning. His pale complexion was scarce of any flaws, and accented his dark tresses. Lastly, I gazed upon his eyes which were coloured such a unique forest green, that it made his appearance unforgettable.

As I was staring at his face and deep into his green orbs, I was startled to realize that those precious eyes were staring back at me.

I blushed deeply, as I realized how crazy I must have appeared to him, to be staring so passionately, but he seemed to be pleased because a smirk spread upon his lips.

I then propped myself up from my seat and began walking over to the isolated man who I was previously gazing upon.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Edwards." He said with a jolly tone.

"Why, good afternoon Mr. Goldsworthy. Would you mind if I sat here?" I asked, mimicking him.

"I'd be delighted to obtain your presence."

"So what has you sitting isolated from the crowd? Do you not enjoy sports, the beach or the other contestants?" I asked, almost as a joke.

"Well, I had to distinguish myself from the crowd, so that a certain blue-eyed beauty would notice me. It seems as though my mission was accomplished." He replied in a humorous tone.

"Actually, I'm just not feeling very well." He continued. "But for the records, I don't enjoy sports or the beach, or some of the other contestants for that matter."

* * *

><p>Eli's P.O.V<p>

"Not feeling well?" She asked, with concern seeping through her angelic voice.

"Yeah, just a headache, nothing to worry about." I tried to reassure.

That was technically the truth. I mean my head did _hurt. _But that is just the lack of medication, and I couldn't tell Clare that without telling her that I'm bi-polar. And I could tell her I'm bi-polar without her thinking I'm crazy. And if she thinks I'm crazy, she will stop liking me, kick me off the show and well, end up with someone like Jake. And I am not going to let that happen.

Is it just me or do I sound paranoid?

"So, we've have talked for numerous hours, but I never got the chance to ask you, what do you do for a living?" Clare asked.

"Well, I dream to become a writer. But I am currently a teacher at Degrassi High School, in Toronto. I teach English, Drama and Creative Writing Class."

And it was at that moment that I realised that I knew nothing about a girl that I was head over heels for.

"A teacher? I would have never guessed. No offence. Writer seems more like a fitted title. Why are you putting you writing dreams on hold?"

"Well, I was never given an opportunity to take my writing further. I would write and write and write, but kept getting declined by publishers. They always gave me a different critique or excuse as I would say. My writing was too gory, then too raunchy, then too depressing." _Never good enough. _I added in my head.

"And never good enough. That why you went into teaching. Because you were tired of rejection, and instead decided to feel like a superior, in a classroom full of students." She stated, almost as though she read my mind.

"How did you-?" and before I could ask my question, it was answered.

"I am working towards my bachelor's degree in psychology. I find humans fascinating. And I say that with the littlest amount of oddness as possible. I just like understanding what people do and why they do them. I like having answers. Like why a person would go crazy. Or why a person would kill themselves." She explained and I found a new reason to like this girl. She was so peculiar that it got my adrenaline rushing.

"Or the mind of a bi-polar patient." She continued and my mind froze. "It would just be fascinating!"

_She wants to understand the complexity of a bi-polar patient. This is my chance. I should tell her and tell her now. She would be the first girl to understand my problems. I could confide in her. Eli, build up the courage! _

I thought to myself.

"It must be your lucky day…." I began, before I was rudely interrupted.

"Hey hot-stuff, we still need a referee!" Jake yelled towards Clare.

"Why don't you ask the lady what she would prefer to do?" I stated in a polite manner.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up?" Jake retorted.

"Clever comeback. You should write a book!" I joked and I stood up to face the man.

"You callin' me dumb? At least I have the muscle of a man." He said as he shoved me back.

"Look, I don't want to fight you-,"

"That's because you know you'd lose!" he interrupted yet again. And I heard a few snickers from the other men.

Anger began to build.

"No. I don't want to fight you because with the presence of a lady, that would be unacceptable. I don't want to fight you because if I hit your head hard enough, you might lose some brain cells, and you've already lost enough. And lastly, I don't want to fight you because unlike yourself, I am not an animal that has to resort to violence to prove a point."

Any other day, I would have possibly won this fight.

Any other day, my mind would have been perfectly stable.

Any other day, I would have been able to block a punch.

But because he chose today, the day my medication went missing, to throw a solid punch at my face, my mind failed me, yet again, and I wasn't prepared.

And then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN My sincerest apologies for not updating for almost a year. I have no excuses, except that time got away from me. I will try to update all of my stories as often as possible. Thank you for reading, and if you could take a moment to review, even with criticism, I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Regards,**  
><strong>PuReLoVe99<strong>


End file.
